Talk:Biocreation Chamber/Archive
M'kay! So this will be the archive for storing all Biocreation Chamber requests. Finished requests are put here only, so any further discussion should be started on the BC talk page itself. Thanks! =May 2011= Add your requests here! Add your requests here! Poisonshot I want a Male pet.It's called Yop.Have Normal White Color.Have Yin Head.Size normal, like other pet.Species:Bot.Species color: Same of the Body of this pet!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 00:29, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I want create stat.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 00:36, May 16, 2011 (UTC) User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 20:49, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Bot is the species of that: .User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:11, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I claim he when you make the picture.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 20:33, May 20, 2011 (UTC) It's a Zen head you put.I say Yin, not Zen.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 21:15, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Wait... Doesn't this have a side affect of radiation and brain cancer? LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 23:56, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Reply gamelover101 Urm... No? OK, the technology here is made to prevent 90% of failures. In case there is one and the pet is unstable, the request can simply be reprocessed. LOL not a request MEH. Also, DO NOT explain to me how this works because I can use that as a filler for a lot of stuff. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 19:43, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Mehherz. When will my pet be done? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 20:50, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Right now. Gamelover101 here... Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! =June 2011= El Claimo. Claimo. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 02:00, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Uranium Request! Well... ...I want a pet called Uranium.Head is Roundhead and Species is Wrecker! To me.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:40, June 5, 2011 (UTC) No, to a ghost. Ghosts aren't allowed here. >:/ Gamelover101 here... | Chat with me! :D | Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! Big 'n First request I want you to create with that thing-a-majyyk of yours a pet whose name is "Sixevestation, the Indigo-Violet Boss Magen-David (sixstar) Treant" (♂) that is 5''' times big! Here's what he looks like: About stats: *LP: 31500 *Strengths: Physical, Ice, Freeze, and Paralysis. *Weaknesses: Mildly Fire. *LV: Hence his huge-ness, 63. *The Gold, EXP, and Drop will be filled by me later, since I use somewhat of a different format. *AT, form of AT and Range will be on your own. *STR, DEX, and MAG stats will be filled by me later; that would depend on AT. And I guess that's it. 21:08, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, a big treant looks like this . (The squares have random sizes.) 05:25, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :: 08:02, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Claim Claimed.Gender:Male.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 12:08, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Done. Gamelover101 here... | Chat with me! :D | Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! 02:22, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Stickcraft! Could you make me a White Box Jellyfish, totaly white, 7 time enlarged?Call it ghast. User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:46, June 8, 2011 (UTC) It's normaly:Almost all nuclear type enemy is overpowered.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 20:15, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Request Rejected. 19:14, July 11, 2011 (UTC) =July 2011= A rather middle-aged request.... Create Sir William; A (Golden?) Shield Dragon ( ), using the Biocreation Chamber. As for the stats.... *LV: 20 *LP: 1087 *AT, form, Range and M.AT: On your own. *Strength: Physical (AT=1), Thunder (Chance of deflecting = 10%) *No apperant weaknesses.... *EXP, Gold & Drop will be on my own.... *....so are the stats. Why do I still repeat these dots.... 05:14, July 14, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Do BC pets have the capability of breeding? Not that this is necessary or anything.... 11:29, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Whonix I claim Whonix!- D7015 11:07, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Okie-Dokie-Coyote.... ....wat? Oh. I claimed Sir William (♂, if it wasn't obvious). 19:10, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I claim my pet and thank you SO MUCH!My first siggy. I don't know if I'll update it.D7015 TalkFactory 01:04, July 23, 2011 (UTC) 16:07, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Oops Sorry about that last post. My Sig was a little messed up.I hope it's good now.D7015 TalkFactory 16:09, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ??? 16:27, July 23, 2011 (UTC) =August 2011= None. Me goes on vacation. =September 2011= Here is a big request: Name: Doubleannual SHRINKING= Due to messiness and no signature, your request has been truncated. |-| SHRINKING= Head colour: Pure Red Body Colour: Grey like Semiannual's shoes (but now both the feets and the shoes is that grey) Size: Normal Head: Smiley (Happy) Taxonomy: Red Smiley Walker (wears shoes like SA) Gender: Male I don't have any pictures Stats: LP: Starts at 200 AT: Normal Red Arrow: 10-15 x3 (Fire residue: 1-5) (Note that arrows are pure red). Big Red Arrow: 50-100 (Fire residue: 10-20) Range: 150 Strength: Fire (AT =1) Weakness: none DLV: Starts at 5 EXP: +5% per kill Drops: Gold drop/up +50% 1 SP into LP = +8 LP 1 SP into STR = +1 min and max AT (normal arrows), +2 min and max AT (big arrows), +1/3 min and max AT (fire residue); +3 LP 1 SP into DEX: Speed +2.5%; +2 LP 1 SP into MAG: Bullets +0.25 (normal arrows), +0.05 (big arrows). I know its not well placed but my computer works badly and Enter dosen't work for some reasons. Whoever made this fails at syntax. NOTE ''''WHOEVER'. GHOSTY GHOST HERP DERP. 01:46, September 24, 2011 (UTC)